


my taste in music is your face

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>two things in less than a week hot damn. i was having autumn fever and wanted to write about cute boys snuggling in the cold and then they both tweeted tear in my heart and this happened. i cranked this out in like two hours so it probably sucks but oh well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	my taste in music is your face

**Author's Note:**

> two things in less than a week hot damn. i was having autumn fever and wanted to write about cute boys snuggling in the cold and then they both tweeted tear in my heart and this happened. i cranked this out in like two hours so it probably sucks but oh well.

Michael smiles to himself, satisfied with the crunching sound of the leaves under his boots as he stomps on them. It was nice out earlier as they drove around doing radio interviews and performances all day. All he could think about was taking a quiet walk by himself, so that’s exactly what he did once they arrived back at the house. Now, the sun is starting to set and the temperature is dropping and he regrets forgetting his jacket.

He’s managed to not be recognized by anyone, his freshly dyed black hair helping him blend into the crowd as he wanders through the city. He realizes after a while that he doesn’t know the city as well as he thought, and that he should probably head back before it’s dark just incase he needs to call for the search and rescue team.

He lets out a sigh of relief as he turns onto their street, picking up the pace so he can get out of the cold. He practically moans as he closes the door behind him, slumping a bit against the door as he wraps his arms around himself. It’s quiet in the house, which doesn’t make any sense. A house with four boys living in it means it’s loud all the time.

A flicker of orange catches his eye and he walks to the sliding glass doors on the other side of the living room. Luke’s outside, curled up in one of the big fluffy lounge chairs, with a big fire going in the pit. He taps on the glass gently and Luke glances up from his phone, a soft smile on his lips.

Michael slides the door open a bit, shivering as the cold air hits him again. “What are you doing?”

Luke shrugs, “Sitting here. It’s not as cold with the fire.”

“Where are Cal and Ash?”

“Went to some club, I think,” Luke says, “Why don’t you come out here?”

“It’s cold,” Michael whines.

Luke rolls his eyes, “Put on a heavier sweater. Or grab a blanket or something.”

“Fine,” Michael huffs, “I’ll be right out.”

He slides the door shut again and runs upstairs, snatching the first hoodie he sees in his room, grabs the blanket off of Luke’s bed so his doesn’t get dirty, and heads back downstairs. He zips the hoodie up to his chin and pulls the hood over his head, scoops the blanket up in his arms and slides the door open, fighting to close it again without dropping the blanket.

“Is that my blanket?” Luke asks.

“Yes. You made me come out here, why would I get my own blanket dirty?” Michael asks as he throws himself into the chair opposite from Luke, pulling his knees up to his chest and draping the blanket over himself.

They don’t speak for a while, the only sounds being the quiet crackling of the fire and Luke’s phone playing music softly next to him. The sun has set completely and Michael would never say it out loud, but Luke’s face looks beautiful in the glow of the fire.

“How was your walk?” Luke asks.

Michael shrugs, “Okay. I forgot my jacket, so I was cold the whole time.”

Luke rolls his eyes but nods, “It’s definitely colder out today than it has been.”

Michael nods but doesn’t reply, his focus landing on the fire between them, admiring the way it flickers in the dull breeze, the smoke disappearing into the sky only a few inches above it.

“Michael,” Luke whines after a minute. Michael looks up and Luke’s pouting, his arms stretched in front of him making grabby hands. “It’s cold.”

Michael rolls his eyes but stands up, holding the blanket around his neck like a cape as he heads for Luke’s chair, kicking off his boots before sliding onto the chair next to him, wrapping the blanket tightly around the both of them. Luke immediately wiggles closer to Michael, his arms encircling Michael’s waist as he nuzzles his face into Michael’s neck.

“Don’t do that, your nose is fucking cold,” Michael groans, but pulls Luke closer to him.

Luke’s singing along quietly with the song playing on his phone and it’s nice. Luke’s got the best voice Michael’s ever heard and he wouldn’t mind listening to it for hours. It’s different, though, in quiet moments like this. His voice is almost better, it’s like he isn’t really trying but he still sounds incredible.

The song changes to Tear In My Heart, which Michael knows for a fact is Luke’s favorite twenty one pilots song, and he can feel the smile on Luke’s face pressed against his neck. Michael taps the song gently on Luke’s arm, his other hand threading through Luke’s hair as Luke sings.

“The songs on the radio are okay,” Michael sings quietly as Luke lifts his head up to look at Michael.

“But my taste in music is your face,” Luke sings back with a grin.

Luke’s face scrunches in a giggle and Michael snaps his teeth in front of Luke’s nose, making him laugh more as he tries to squirm away. Michael drags him closer and keeps singing, getting louder as he goes on.

“You fell asleep in my, car I drove the whole time, but that’s okay I’ll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine!” Michael yells, his fingers tickling at Luke’s sides.

“Michael, that tickles!” Luke shrieks, wiggling in Michael’s arms.

“Sometimes you gotta bleed to know, that you’re alive and have a soul,” Michael sings, his fingers continuing to dance over Luke’s ribs.

Luke’s finally had enough and he hoists himself up, throwing one knee over Michael’s legs, grabbing Michael’s face in his hands, “She’s a butcher with a smile, cut me farther than I’ve ever been,” he sings quietly, his thumb tracing Michael’s bottom lip.

They’re both breathing heavily from laughing so much when the song ends and then it’s quiet. Luke leans down and kisses Michael’s lips gently once, twice, three times before smiling at him.

 

He’s fighting a laugh when he says “You’re the tear in my heart, Michael.”


End file.
